Tentación
by Anniih
Summary: María José no quería. Arthur la tentó. No era su culpa. ArgentinaxFem!Chile; Tierra del Fuego.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Lo demás es solo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Nada...supongo.

**Pareja: **Argentina/Chile!Fem mención Inglaterra.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tentación<strong>

Nunca pensó que María José estaría haciendo que lo estaba haciendo. Solo se fue un par de minutos al baño junto con Carlitos, y al regresar la pilló con las manos en la masa. Ella no puede negar lo sucedido, donde su corazón comienza a latir con mayor fuerza ante la mirada desconcertada del argentino, quien afirma la mano del isleño, observando con confusión.

Tierra del Fuego no debería de estar aquí, viéndolos y mucho menos ante la presencia del inglés.

También está Arthur. Llegó cuando Martín había salido. Quería aprovechar los segundos, aunque sean pequeños, porque sabe que la chilena no se negaría. Y lo consiguió, sobre todo al unirse, donde ambos sintieron su piel estremecer, el aceleramiento del pulso, los movimientos débiles de sus labios, haciendo que Inglaterra sonriera y Chile solamente sintiera sentimientos de culpabilidad, de traición hacia su argentino. Ya que María José no quería. Arthur la tentó. No era su culpa.

—Martín yo...

— ¿Por qué?

La chilena busca respuesta para que esto no se agrave. Desvía la mirada hacia el británico, este le indica que se limpie el labio por la evidencia, aunque Argentina ya sabe lo que sucedió. Y es repugnante saberlo.

—Me fui unos segundos y te encuentro con este _inglés_.

—No fue mi intención...lo sabes.

—Pero lo hiciste y te descubro haciéndolo.

—Ya te dije que...

— ¡Te encuentro con Arthur! ¡¿Me entendés? ¡Es razón suficiente!

— ¡No teni' por qué gritar! ¡No es para tanto!

— ¡Quisiera creer que la culpa es de vos! ¡Pero apuesto que fue ese él que te convenció!

— ¡No le eches toda culpa! ¡Los dos tenemos la responsabilidad! ¡Lo admito!

—Hey...no me metan en sus problemas —dice Inglaterra—. Mejor los dejo solos. _Bye María José._

Y Arthur simplemente se va. ¡La dejó sola el muy desgraciado!

Y los dos sudamericanos quedan en silencio, hasta Tierra del Fuego sigue escuchando lo que está sucediendo sin soltar a su papá argentino.

Chile se rasca la cabeza pensando seriamente que aquello fue un error infantil, y que parte de ello cae en su persona. Además por ser la pareja de Martín, quien está dolido, todavía. Aunque sigue creyendo que es una exageración.

—Está bien Martín. Me equivoqué, no debí hacerlo. No debí hacerle caso a Arthur, pero...es que... ¡Estaba delicioso y es una tentación!

—No es razón para que te comieras los alfajores que le compré a Carlitos, Cote. Menos con ese _inglés_. Para eso me tenés. —el argentino surca los labios ante su propio alago. Si ella quiere o quisiese comer alfajores, que fuera con él, más si son hechos en su casa.

Martín se le olvida lo anterior, no tiene caso seguir exagerando por unos alfajores que le compró al fueguino. Y María José piensa lo mismo y mira algunos que quedan en la mesa. Tiene una idea gracias a las palabras del rubio mayor. Toma los alfajores, la manito de Carlitos llevándolo a la puerta.

—Ten —se los entrega mientras que Argentina parpadea sin comprender—. De aquí oigo a Antonio buscándote. Ve a jugar con el abuelo. —sonríe.

— ¿Está con el señor Alemania? —pregunta, porque si Ludwig no está, no va a ir.

—Con alguien mucho mejor: Croacia. —dicho esto, Tierra del Fuego se va corriendo con los alfajores en las manos donde el español y supuestamente con el croata.

Mientras tanto, averiguando que todo marcha bien, la castaña se pone de pie cerrando la puerta desde adentro. Martín sigue en su estado de sin entender hasta ver que la joven se acerca sacando un alfajor.

—Che, ¿los alfajores son tu tentación? —pregunta jugando, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Uhm~ —ladea la cabeza mientras parte un pequeño pedacito del dulce, colocándolo entre los labios del argentino...—. Sí.

...para luego degustar la tentación en la boca de Martín.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** (Sé que pensaron mal, lo sé xD) A mí me gustan los alfajores, ¿a quién no? No quedó tan bien, es que tengo frío, ¡se puso a llover! (Manu se mojó xD) y los alfajores me quitan el frío y es mi tentación(=3). Y sé que al Fem!Chile le gustan los alfajores, más si son hechos por Martín. Sigo sosteniendo que el femenino de Chile no es tsundere, es más risueña y adorable, también algo rencorosa y muy buena madre. Aasdada, parece que a los hombres argentinos les gustan las chilenas por ser más cariñosas y maternales (sin ofender a las vecinas), y a los hombres chilenos les gustan las argentinas porque son con más personalidad (¡bastardos! xD). Sobre esto, quiero crear la personalidad de Fem!Argentina, la imagen ya esta hecha, es que no puede ser más obvia que Martín con cabello largo y buenas bubis (xD). Quiero intentar con un ChilexFem!Argentina y darle un nombre para ella, que no sea "Martina", aunque en Chile se usa mucho ese nombre, aww~. Manu 1313. ¿Alguien me daría una mano con la personalidad argentina? Se lo agradecería con todo el corazón, incluso me pueden pedir algún fic o dibujo ;D

Y antes de que se me le olvide, estoy haciendo un nuevo Horóscopo de ArgentinaxChile mejorado con Tierra del Fuego incluido. Está más complicado, me tardaré un poco ;.;

Me hice un Deviantart, mi esposa del norte de Manu me obligó [Junten los espacios]: h t t p : / /anniih. deviantart. com/

Aprovechen de skaltearme y muchas cosas más xD

Saludos a todas y a todos.

Gracias por leer.

¡Bye bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
